TGS: Clairvoyance
by MystiSky
Summary: What's supposed to be a fun, innocent reading for Mark.. turns into an awful truth!


Mark's birthday was fast approaching, and Connie had decided that a psychic reading was a fun idea for his gift. He laughed as Connie dragged him into the place, "Oh come on Connie, what's this all about?"

Leading him to a chair in a cool, orange painted room, she giggled, "Oh Mark, it's just all for fun. These things aren't real. I just wanted to get you a fun little reading. What's the harm in that?" He sighed, but nodded and grinned, "Well… okay."

After about five minutes, a woman came out from another room. She looked very New Age/Mystic in some flowing clothes. A beautiful dark purple top and matching long skirt, all accented with some beautiful silver beads around her neck and a few amethyst rings on her fingers. "Hello. I am Mysti Skies. What can I do for you today?"

Connie stood to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Connie and this is my cousin, Mark. His birthday is in a couple of days and I wanted to treat him to a reading on his future."

But Mysti shook her head, "Oh dear, I'm sorry but I don't do futures. I look into pasts, as well as sense things that are currently going on."

For a moment, Connie paused. "Hmm… well, okay, how about a look into his past then?" This made Mark pretty hesitant, "Connie…"

Connie just smiled as she turned to him, "Come on, cuz, it's just for fun…" She then lowered her voice to almost a whisper, trying to hide the following words from Mysti, "…remember, these things aren't real."

But Mysti did in fact hear. It was okay though, she had critics before and always brushed it off. "Follow me." She led them into the next room. It was dim and full of the color blue. There was a table with three – two across from each other and one off to the side. "Okay sir, you have a seat across from me. And you, miss, can sit to the side."

Once seated, Mysti closed her eyes and took in a couple deep breaths, concentrating. After opening them again, she held out a hand toward Mark, "I'll need your hand please." Mark nodded and reached out, taking hold. She then closed her eyes again, and scenes began to flash in her mind: the death of Mark's mother / "If I let you go, do you think you could fly?" / "Such a sweet little thing, do you really think I'd hurt her?" / Henry dropping Mr. Highway & the resulting car accident / "Hey Mark, don't fuck with me." / Henry skating with Connie, but then letting her go toward the thin ice / Mark and Henry's cliff fight, resulting in Susan grabbing them as they rolled over the edge and Henry eventually being let go.

With a gasp, Mysti let go of Mark's hand and tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Mysti shook her head, "Oh sir… I've looked into MANY pasts, and never have I seen such… evil. It was a boy… blonde hair… filled with such hatred."

Mark looked over at Connie with a slight grin, "Ha ha, Connie. Very funny. You two had a talk before we came here didn't you?" But Connie was staring in shock and amazement at Mysti, her jaw hanging open as she shook her head in response.

His grin faded, but he was still convinced it had to be a joke, "Come on, Connie, seriously…"

"NO, Mark. I swear to you, this is my first time meeting Mysti…" She told him.

"Um…" He blurted out and basically jumped up from his seat, "…okay… this is CREEPY."

Connie's shocked face turned to a smile and slight excitement, "Wow! So… you're really real!"

Mysti just nodded, "Yes. I am."

"This is… JUST AMAZING!" Connie continued, excitedly.

But Mysti had no response. She was still pretty freaked out about what she had just seen. And Mark just stared at Mysti, speechless.

"This is horrible. I'm so sorry for what you had to endure, sir…" Mysti had told Mark, sympathetic, before looking to Connie, "and you as well… because he was your brother."

"Yes! Wow!" Connie replied, still excited and fascinated.

"Wait a sec…" Mysti spoke and then paused for a moment, "can you give me your hand for a minute, dear?" She had asked Connie.

"Oh, sure."

When Mysti took hold of Connie's hand, she closed her eyes again to concentrate, but it was very brief before a sudden gasp escaped from her lips. Connie jumped in fright, "What?! What's wrong?!"

"No… oh no…" Mysti mumbled, then looked to Mark once more, "…he's not dead."

Mark's eyes WIDEN. "What?!" Connie gasped, her hand still holding onto Mysti's as Mysti then added, "He… he's living… and in the area. Oh god… I can feel it…the evil is pricking at me like thorns…" And with that, she released Connie's hand, needing to recover and calm down, wincing slightly.

"Oh no!" Connie yelled.

Mark, in shock, turned to Connie. "Couldn't you have just baked me a cake?"

Connie looked back at him, "Oh my god Mark, Henry never died!"

Shaking his head, Mark had grown irritated, "NO. It's been 20 years! **20 years**! I don't know how you got all this information, but Henry is DEAD! Just… leave us alone!" He shouted at Mysti before storming out. Connie ran after him, panicking, "Mark! She's REAL, which means it's true! What are we-." Her voice fading as they got further away.

Mysti sighed. And she was right.

In fact, the reason why Henry's presence was _pricking like thorns_, was because he was right out back. Henry had been curious about this whole clairvoyance thing and decided to make a stop by to check it out. But he had overheard **everything**.

Disguising himself with sunglasses and a dark gray hoodie, he entered and sat down to wait like a normal customer.


End file.
